Kami no Kage, Uzumaki style
by maverick9871
Summary: A hundred times nothing is still nothing...a simple statement changes the world in ways no one could predict. Watch as Naruto becomes the Kami no Kage.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or anything else

edited by Sabaku Ookami

A 14 year old Naruto Uzumaki walked into Ichiraku Ramen stand with a frown on his face. As he sat down he looked at the counter with a look that made him look like he was in deep thought.

Teuchi Ichiraku, owner and operating chef of the stand saw his favorite customer walk into the stand and said,, "Hello Naruto, how are you today. Did your test go alright."

Naruto looked up at Teuchi and said, "Yeah, we passed Kakashi-sensei's test."

Teuchi smiled and replied, "That's great, this calls for a celebration, 1 free bowl of ramen for you."

Naruto smiled weakly and said, "Thanks...but...I'm not really hungry old man."

The sound of a glass breaking was heard coming from the back while a shock look crossed the face of Teuchi.

Before Teuchi could say anything, Ayame the 17 year old daughter of Teuchi came from the back with a worried look on her face and said,, "Are you feeling alright Naruto, you never turned down a bowl of ramen before."

Naruto looked at Ayame, he smiled weakly and said, "Yeah, it's just..." as he looked down.

"It's just what Naruto. Come on, you know you can tell us anything. Please." asked Ayame as she looked at him worriedly.

Naruto was silent a moment and said,, "Well...you know how I told you both about what happened with Mizuki-teme and how I learned the kage bunshin no jutsu yesterday, right."

Teuchi and Ayame nodded and Naruto said,, "Well...during our test today we had to fight Kakashi-sensei and...I thought I did pretty good...I mean I was able to capture him for a few moments with a suprise attack with my kage bunshin but..."

"But what kid?" asked Teuchi with a concerned look on his face.

Naruto bit his lip and said, "After we passed and Kakashi-sensei left I was excited and invited Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan to come join me for ramen to celebrate being teammates, my treat."

"That was very kind of you to do Naruto...are you upset because they decided not to come." said, Ayame nodding as she looked at him.

Naruto frowned and said, "No...Sasuke-teme...he said, that I shouldn't be bragging and be happy that we passed. He said, that I would only slow him down and get in his way...Sakura-chan...she..." as he looked sad.

Ayame placed her hand on Naruto hand and squeezed it softly and said,, "It's alright, just take your time."

Naruto said, "She said, that Sasuke was right and it didn't matter if I could make solid clones because 100 times nothing is still nothing...she said, I should just quit before I get someone hurt or killed...I'm not nothing. I worked hard and almost died to get to be there today."

Ayame smiled softly and said, "Your right Naruto, you shouldn't listen to her. She doesn't know what she's talking about."

Naruto smiled a little and said, "Thanks Ayame. I feel a little better now." softly.

Teuchi who seem to be in thought said, "You know Naruto, sometimes words won't work. That is why actions usually speak louder then words ever could. I think you should prove them wrong about you."

Naruto and Ayame both looked at Teuchi and Ayame said, "What are you saying dad."

Teuchi said, "Well...Look at ramen. A lot of people think that ramen is just boiled noodles. In fact there are people who call themselves chefs who do just that, throw the noodles in water and let it boil and leave it...disgusting. No seasoning, no toppings, nothing."

Naruto got a shocked and scared look on his face as he tried to imagine that and Ayame said, "Dad, what does this have to do with anything."

Teuchi said, "Right now Naruto is sort of like those chefs. He has the ingrediants to make something truly great but he doesn't know how to use them right."

Naruto blinked and asked in a confused tone "What do you mean old man." while Ayame got a look of understanding.

Ayame said, "I think I understand what dad is saying. Lets say your skills are the noodles in ramen. Your chakra is the broth...what dad is saying is that right now, your just throwing your noodles and broth together and leaving it alone leaving it flavorless and unwanted."

Teuchi said, "Yeah, what you need to do is become a true chef Naruto and learn the proper way to mix the ingredients. Take your replacement jutsu. When do you think you should use it."

Naruto blinked and replied, "When someone throws a kunai at me."

"Is that the only time." asked Teuchi. Naruto got a confused look on his face, "What about when someone was going to hit you with a punch, what if you were to replace yourself with one of your enemies where one punched another one instead of you."

Naruto eyes got wide and answered, "That is what Kakashi-sensei did to me today during our test. He replaced himself with one of my kage bunshin while he escaped."

Teuchi said, "See, that right there is what I'm saying. You need to learn more about the jutsu you already know. Don't just learn them, master them. Get to the point you know everything there is to know about your ingredients, where they come from, how fresh they are, when the proper time to add them and how much to use them in the dish you are preparing. How long to cook them and at what temp. Do you understand."

Naruto got a thoughtful look on his face and after a few moments said, "I...I think I understand."

Ayame said, "That's good Naruto...but I got something to add to what dad was saying. That girl, Sakura."

Naruto said, "What about her." as he looked at Ayame.

Ayame said, "Think of Sakura as your customer. You want to serve her the best dish you can right."

Naruto nods and said, "Of coarse."

Ayame smiled and said, "But have you realized that Sakura is not your ONLY customer...You have others who want your dish as well. Even if Sakura is your favorite customer like you are ours, we don't ignore our other customers, even when you are here...and who knows, you might find a new customer who is your favorite customer like we did when you came here."

Naruto blinked and said, "You had another favorite customer before me...who."

Teuchi said, "Maybe I'll tell you another time. So do you feel better Naruto."

Naruto smiled and said, "You bet old man...in fact, is that offer still good."

Teuchi and Ayame laughed and said, "Sure kid, one free miso ramen coming right up."

Naruto said, "You know my favorite old man...thanks." as he began to eat.

After Naruto ate his food and left Ayame smiled and said, "You think he's going to be OK dad."

Teuchi said, "Yeah, I think he will, I think he will."

As Naruto walked home he thought "I need to learn everything about the ingredients I have. Hmm."

When he walked into his apartment Naruto walked over and grab a blank scroll from his school supplies and opened it and grab a pencil and thought "Now what Jutsu do I have." as he began to write on the scroll. After he was finished he read;

Henge

Replacement

Sexy no jutsu

Harem jutsu

Cloak of invisibilty

Bunshin

kage bunshin

Naruto frowned as he looked at it and thought "That's it...damn, I do suck. Sasuke-teme had those fireball things. Hm, now what do I know about my jutsu."

Naruto grab another scroll and wrote;

Henge, a jutsu that allows me to change my looks to look like other things.

Naruto looked at the scroll and thought "Is that it...wait, Teuchi said, I needed to know everything about the jutsu, find out if my kage bunshin can use...that's it. I can have my kage bunshin practice each of my jutsu for me and write down everything about it. Yeah, that way I can keep my training a secret from Sasuke-teme...but what do I want to know...Hm...I don't know...maybe I can go ask Iruka-sensei for idea tomorrow before I meet my team...yeah, that's a good idea."

The next morning Iruka was working in the office at the academy when Naruto walked into the office and said, "Hey Iruka-sensei."

Iruka said, "Hello Naruto...What are you doing here this morning, shouldn't you be meeting your sensei and team right now." with a confused look on his face.

Naruto said, "I am...or at least the boss is. I'm a kage bunshin boss sent here to ask for some advice."

Iruka said, "So your using the information gathering ability of a kage bunshin to be at 2 places at once. That's very smart of you Naruto."

BNaruto said, "Yeah, boss told me to come inform him of whatever you told me."

Iruka blinked and said, "But why don't you just dispel and give him the information that way."

BNaruto blinked and got a confused look on his face and said, "Huh, how would that work."

Iruka sighed and said, "The Kage bunshin no jutsu has the ability to transfer the knowledge it gains back to the user when it is dispelled Naruto. If you had read that scroll about the jutsu in the first place you would know that."

BNaruto rubbed his head sheepishly and said, "I guess that is part of the reason I was sent to ask for your help. You see, old man Teuchi gave boss the idea of mastering each of his jutsu by learning everything about them. Boss was wondering if you knew what kind of questions for each jutsu boss should know to be considered mastered."

Iruka looked at the clone and after a moment said, "That is actually some very good advise Naruto. In fact if you had done this back in the academy then you would have learned to control your chakra correctly and wouldn't have failed and been tricked by Mizuki the way you were...I could give you the answers to help you but that wouldn't do you any good in solving the larger problem. You need to learn to answer the questions yourself."

BNaruto frowned and said, "I see..."

Iruka said, "BUT...but I can give you the general idea of how to learn to ask the right questions."

BNaruto got an excited look on his face and said, "Really...thanks Iruka-sensei...so what does boss do."

Iruka said, "Well, first you need to figure out what a jutsu is suppose to do, then figure out why it is suppose to do it. Then figure out what it actually does, why it does that. Then figure out how it does it and when it does it. By figuring out those things you can break any jutsu down into smaller pieces that you can then ask the same question about breaking it into easier and smaller pieces until you know every aspect of a jutsu from how it is created, countered, detected, and destroyed. Got it."

BNaruto said, "I think so."

Iruka said, "Good. Now I'm really busy and so are you. Cya." as he threw a piece of chalk at the clone causing it to dispel.

Naruto was sitting on the bridge waiting for Kakashi to arrive when the memory of the kage bunshin returned to him and his eyes widen and thought "No way. That is so cool." as he glanced at Sasuke and Sakura and thought "I'll wait until after we are dismissed for the day. I don't want to get to tired training if we get a super cool mission."

5 hours later Naruto grumbled as he walked into the woods behind the Hokage monument and thought "What kind of crap was that. It wasn't a mission, it was a chore someone was to lazy to do themselves. Painting a fence. Come on."

After coming to a clearing Naruto looked around and thought "Yeah, this looks like a good place to train. Now what did Iruka-sensei say...oh yeah." as he put his hands together and said, "Kage bunshin no jutsu."

As the smoke cleared there was 20 Naruto's standing there and the real Naruto said, "Alright lets see...19 of you huh...alright, I want you to get in groups of 2."

As they grouped up the last kage bunshin said, "What about me boss."

Naruto said, "Um...go get me some ramen from Ichiraku's. Here some money." as he handed the clone $20.

The kage bunshin said, "Right boss, Ichiraku ramen, here I come." as he took the money and headed back into town.

After he was gone Naruto said, "Alright, your group 1. I want you both working on the henge no jutsu."

Group 1 looked at each other and one said, "What do you want us to do boss."

Naruto rubbed his head and said, "Um...Well, one of you henge into someone and the other looks for mistakes. Keep doing it over until you can't find any more mistakes and then pick a different thing to henge into...Now go, I don't want you to distract the others or get distracted." Group 1 shrugged and walked away.

Naruto looked at the next pair and said, "Alright, group 2. I want you to work on the replacement."

Group 2 said, "How do we do that."

Naruto growled and said, "Damn it, just practice replacing yourselves with different objects. See how long it takes and things like that. Damn it, this is harder then I thought...Group 3, the cloak of invisibility, one of you hide and see if the other one can find you. If he can't in 5 minutes then switch up...group 4, the bunshin no jutsu...I know, I know, but Iruka-sensei said, that if I had did this when I was in the academy then I would have graduated normally...now group 5 will be the sexy no jutsu and group 6 will be the harem jutsu. See if you can come up with new uses for it. Maybe there is a way to use it differently."

Both groups said, "Right boss." as they began to practice.

Naruto ignored them and looked at the last 6 clones and said, "Um...I guess see you both can see if you can throw kunai and shuriken and how good, you 2 see if you can make kage bunshin yourself...well...I don't know what to have you both work on um...oh, I got it. Try and spy on Sasuke-teme. Maybe you could learn how he did those fire jutsu."

Both kage bunshin smirked and took off.

Naruto sat down and thought "When I get my ramen I'll spar with my other Kage bunshins."

An hour later Naruto was getting frustrated when a voice of a kage bunshin said, "I'm back with the ramen boss." as he held up a take out bag.

Naruto said, "Finally, what the hell took so long." as he took the ramen and began to eat.

The kage bunshin who brought the food said, "Well, I got me a couple of bowls of ramen before bringing yours back boss."

Naruto eyes went wide and he quickly swallowed the ramen in his mouth and screamed "WHAT...How did you get ramen."

The kage bunshin said, "I used the change from your order to get me some and..."

Naruto threw a kunai at the kage bunshin causing it to go up in smoke and Naruto said, "Nobody steals my money or ramen...oh god, what is that...it can't be...NOOoooo." as he saw the remains of the ramen that had been inside of the kage bunshin was now on the ground.

Naruto stood up and screamed "NEW RULE, NO EATING kage bunshinS. YOU WASTED RAMEN."

A collective gasp went through the clearing as each of the clones stopped what they were doing and screamed "NOOooo..."

Naruto bowed his head and said, "Never again, nobody waste ramen...EVER." as he released all the kage bunshin.

Unfortunately all the kage bunshin memories hit Naruto causing him to faint.

When Naruto awoke he found it was night time and his ramen he had left in the take out plate was cold.

Grumbling to himself he thought "Damn it, I guess I shouldn't dispel so many like that. I know, I'll let the Kage bunshin dispel themselves when they run out of chakra." as he headed toward his apartment.

3 days later

A kage bunshin of Naruto was practicing the henge no jutsu by walking through the village to see if anyone could detect or dispel it.

As he was walking through the village he saw the real Naruto heading toward Ichiruka ramen after making the kage bunshin in the woods.

The kage bunshin thought "It's not fair boss gets to enjoy the ramen but we can't...Huh...what's she doing." as he saw Hinata following Naruto.

The kage bunshin watched as she hid behind a corner of a building and pushed her fingers together and blushed bright red.

Frowning the kage bunshin walked over to Hinata and said, "What are you doing."

Hinata said, "EEP." as she turned around covering her mouth and grabbing her chest above her heart.

Hinata said, "Oh um..."

The kage bunshin said, "Look, I want to know, why are you following him."

Hinata turned bright red and said, "Um..."

The kage bunshin said, "Yes...what is it."

Before Hinata could say something an ANBU appeared and said, "What is going on here. Are you alright Hyuuga-sama."

The kage bunshin said, "She's fine. I just asked her if..."

The ANBU said, "I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to the girl who looks like she needs help."

Hinata said, in a stutter "It's alright, it's my fault, he startled me when I was distracted."

The ANBU said, "I see...and why were you bothering her." as he turned to the kage bunshin.

The kage bunshin still in a henge said, "I was just asking why she was following Naruto Uzumaki."

The ANBU snorts and said, "You must be as dense as that blond idiot. She's following him because she has a crush on him." causing Hinata to eep before fainting.

The ANBU sighed and said, "Damn it. That girl needs help with her confidence...move along civilian." as he moved over and grab Hinata before shushining away.

After he was gone the kage bunshin who was frozen in place after hearing the ANBU words went up in smoke.

Naruto who was about to swallow a bite of ramen began to choke and cough when the memories of the kage bunshin hit him.

Ayame who saw him choke patted him on the back and said, "Are you alright Naruto."

Naruto looked up at Ayame and said, in a soft and shocked voice "Hinata likes me."

Ayame giggled and said, "Finally figured it out."

Naruto eyes widen and said, "You knew...why didn't you tell me."

Ayame smirked and said, "I gave you a clue the other day when I told you that there are other customers besides Sakura."

Naruto frowned and said, "What do I do...what should I do. I mean...I...I mean I don't even know her that well."

Ayame smile faded a little and said, "Well...if I was you I would talk to her. Maybe spend some time with her, train with her. Get to know her. See if she might be someone you like to spend time with."

Naruto looked down and said, "I...I'll try...wait...are there other customers besides Hinata and Sakura."

Ayame said, "There are always other customers. It's just a matter of gaining thier attention enough to walk into your stand...But try and get to know your customers." as she turned and went to serve another customer.

After leaving Ichiraku's Naruto was thinking about what all he learned and thought "What should I do. Every time I can remember trying to talk to her she faints...maybe she faints because she's nervous...if so...how am I suppose to talk to her..Hm."

2 days later, Naruto was pulling weeds out of a woman's garden when Kakashi who was reading his book and sitting on a tree branch said, "Where's your mind at Naruto."

Naruto blinked and said, "Huh...what do you mean."

Kakashi still not looking up from his book said, "You've been pulling the same spot for the last 20 minutes when you pulled the weeds and the plants both withing the first 3 minutes...So what's distracting you from your duties."

Naruto frowned and said, "Nothing sensei, it won't happen again." as he got back to work.

Sasuke snorts and said, "Quit lying dobe. You were just trying to get out of helping."

Naruto glared at Sasuke and said, "Shut up teme, I wasn't trying to get out of doing my part. I was just trying to figure something out."

Sakura said, "Yeah right. Like what baka."

Naruto frowned and said, "I was trying to figure out how ninja send messages when they can't make be there in person."

Kakashi blinked and before Sasuke or Sakura could say anything said, "That is actually a good question though I wonder why you would be asking that right now."

Naruto thought a moment and said, "Well...you know how Kakashi-sensei told us about teamwork being important...well...we won't always be on a mission together. Sometimes we will be working either with other ninja or with another squad...Right Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi said, "Yes though that won't be until much later. Why are you distracted by that now."

Naruto said, "Well...since we haven't learned anything else beside what you said, about teamwork I thought that maybe you were wanting us to try and realize how important teamwork is before you would ask for something besides these stupid chores so I'm trying to figure out how to better work as a team and with others...I was just trying to figure out what if we needed to pass messages to other teams we are working with over larger areas. How could we do that if we can't be there to deliver the message in person."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask while Sasuke and Sakura both looked shock hearing something so mature coming from Naruto and Kakashi said, "That is an interesting theory but it is Hokage-sama decision on what missions we get. To answer your question though, most messages are passed between teams with either summon animals, messenger birds, or runners. Now that I answered your question and I am glad to see you are trying to take your ninja career a little more serious Naruto but I do not like the fact you have been distracted from the actual mission with something that could have been dealt with durring team training or in your personal time. As such you have actually made our mission longer then it should have been since you still have most of your work left while Sasuke and Sakura are almost done. When they finish with thier area they will help you with yours but because of that I will be requesting that you are only paid half pay for this mission for failing your duties and costing us time that could have caused our mission to fail."

Naruto frowned and said, "Well...why don't I do this instead." as he put his hands together and said, "kage bunshin no jutsu." as 5 more Naruto appeared and Naruto said, "Let's get to work." as he and his kage bunshin all began to work quickly to finish.

Kakashi shrugged and said, "That would work as well though I am warning you to pay attention from now on. Being distracted on the mission could cost you, your teammate's, or the client thier lives."

Naruto said, "Right, sorry about that sensei." as he continued to work.

Sasuke snorts and said, "A dobe is still a dobe." causing Naruto to glare at him while his mind began to think about something else.

The next day, team 8 was practicing on training ground 8 when a squirel with a scroll tied to it's back ran onto the field.

Akamaru saw the squirel first and began barking at it an jumped out of Kiba jacket who was sparing with Shino with Kurenai as ref.

Kiba screamed "Akamaru stop, it's just a squirrel.

Akamaru ignored Kiba and continued to chase the squirrel which was trying to evade him and move toward Hinata who was sitting on a log.

The squirrel made it to about 10 ft from Hinata when Akamaru pounced on it causing the squirrel to go up in smoke shocking everyone.

Kiba said, "What happened. Where did the squirel go."

Kurenai said, "I don't know Kiba...but he left something behind." as she moved over and grab the scroll the squirrel had left behind.

Looking at it she saw Hinata name on it and she frowned and said, "It's addressed to you Hinata...do you know who would send you a message with...a squirrel summon."

Hinata shook her head no and Kurenai said, "Hinata, as your Jounin instructor I need to make sure this isn't some kind of trap. May I open it and make sure it's not a trap."

Hinata nods and Kurenai opens it and begins to read and her eyes widen and said, "Oh my..."

Kiba said, "What is it Kurenai-sensei. Whose it from."

Kurenai said, "It is a private matter for Hinata and Hinata only. If she wishes to tell you she can but do not bother her. Here you go Hinata. It's safe." with a kind smile on her face.

Hinata took the scroll and began to read

Dear Hinata,

It's me, Naruto. I recently figured out why you blush and faint when you are around me. That is why I sent this message the way I did so you wouldn't faint. I want to say I'm suprised you like me but I wonder how much you actually know about me because I don't know that much about you...but I would like a chance to get to know you better. I thought that we might be able to train together to help each other get stronger and get to know each other. If you are interested then I train in the woods on top of the Hokage Monument every day after 3pm or around that time. Just don't tell anyone where I train. It's a secret. It's your choice. I hope to see you there.

Naruto.

Hinata faced to bright red as a million watt smile began to appear on her face as she clenched the scroll tightly in her hand as her eyes glossed over.

Kurenai seeing this smiled to herself and Kiba said, "So, whose is it from."

Hinata who was still in a dazed state was still smiling as she heard Kiba speak bringing her out of her thoughts and said, still with a smile on her face "Kiba...be quite or I'll hurt you." without a stutter.

In the land of water a woman with long hair turned toward the west and thought "Strange, I thought for just a moment someone was channeling me."

Back with team 8, everyone was looking at Hinata in shock.

Kurenai said, "Hinata, what's come over you."

Hinata said, "Sensei, I'm so...HAPPY...oh my god, what should I do, what should I wear, what should I..." getting more and more excited while speaking faster and faster without a stutter.

Kurenai grab both Hinata arms and said, "Calm down and breath. Your going to pass out if you don't."

Hinata said, "But sensei, I..."

Kurenai said, "Hinata...you need to calm down. I'm happy that you are in such a good mood but you need to calm down NOW."

Hinata took several breaths and closed her eyes and suddenly screamed "YEAH BABY, MOMMA SCORED."

Kurenai arms dropped to the side useless as Hinata began to bounce around the clearing.

Kiba was shaking behind Shino said, "Man, what happened to Hinata."

Kurenai who was shocked said, "I knew I should not have introduced her to Anko that day. She's broken now...I feel sorry for whoever gets in her way."

Shino said, "What should we do sensei."

Kurenai said, "The only thing we can do. Call it a day. Our Hinata is gone off the deep end." as she saw Hinata literally bouncing in excitement. Just then Hinata eyes widen again as she thought "I'm going to train with Naruto-kun." before she faints. As the other members of team 8 saw this they all shook thier heads.

Meanwhile, as team 7 was released for the day. Naruto was on his way to get some ramen when Iruka said, "Hey Naruto, hold up a minute."

Naruto stopped walking and Iruka came up to him and said, "Hey Iruka-sensei, how's it going."

Iruka said, "I'm doing good Naruto. I wanted to talk to you now that I finally finished my work at the academy until the new school term starts back up. I'll probably see you in the mission office but I wanted to see how you training had been going." as both began to walk.

Naruto said, "Um...Alright I guess. I've found a few new things about henge, making them more detailed as well as with less smoke when making them."

Iruka said, "That's good. Making a jutsu like the henge smokeless would be very effective if you needed to hide in a hurry."

Naruto said, "Yeah, I thought of that but I'm not sure if I would be able to pull it off fast enough to slip detection."

Iruka said, "Well keep practicing...so what about your other jutsu."

Naruto said, "I can pull off the replacement without hand signs now and I've gotten good enough to replace with logs, and small boulders and rocks but depending on the size of the item I am replacing with tells how long it takes to do it...I still can't make a regular bunshin all the time. About 2 out of every 10 times. I can't figure out why either. I've tried everything I can think off."

Iruka said, "Have you been practicing your chakra control exercises."

Naruto got a confused look on his face and asked "Chakra control exercises. What are you talking about."

Iruka said, "Damn it Naruto, I drilled it in your head at least a dozen times. Remember this." as he grab a leaf off the ground and put it on his forehead and it began to float.

Naruto eyes widen and said, "That punishment thing you made me do with Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba."

Iruka said, "Yes. It's a chakra control exercise called leaf floating. It is the basic exercise for learning to control your chakra. Too much chakra and it blows off, not enough and it won't move. What you got to do is get it to float above your head."

Naruto sighed and said, "No...I haven't done that at all."

Iruka said, "Then you need to focus on this a lot."

Naruto said, "Alright Iruka-sensei. I'll work on mastering this just as much as I am working on my other jutsu."

Iruka said, "Good...this should help you more then you could ever imagine...but Naruto, the kage bunshin no jutsu doesn't help you get physically stronger. You still need to excercise."

Naruto frowned and said, "That's something I wanted to ask you Iruka-sensei. Kakashi-sensei hasn't taught us anything yet and he's always 3 hours late and I don't want to train with my kage bunshin in front of Sasuke and Sakura because they will just make fun of me since some of the things my kage bunshin do seem stupid after they try them but they seem like a good idea before...Can you give me some advise."

Iruka bit his lip and said, "I really shouldn't Naruto since your now Kakashi students but...Naruto, do you know where training ground 44 is."

Naruto said, "That forest with the big walls around it."

Iruka said, "Yes...There's a woman who spends time guarding that forest to make sure some idiot doesn't go in there since it's dangerous. Her name is Anko. On Friday go to gate 1 around that forest at 4pm. I'll be there with her and..."

Naruto said, "Um Iruka-sensei." interupting Iruka.

Iruka said, "Yes Naruto." as his eye twitched.

Naruto said, "Well...earlier today I sort of invited Hinata to train with me in the woods on top of the Hokage face's every day at 3pm."

Iruka blinked and said, "Hinata...really."

Naruto slapped his head as he saw the look on Iruka face and said, "You knew also about her liking me."

Iruka said, "Actually...I think everyone knows."

Naruto frowned and kicked a rock and said, "Then why didn't anyone tell me."

Iruka said, "Because it's a private matter between you and Hinata."

Naruto said, "Oh." as a look of understanding came to his face.

Iruka said, "So you are going to train on top of the Hokage monument...alright, Friday Anko and I will show up there to evaluate you."

Naruto asked "What's so special about this Anko lady and why can't you help me."

Iruka said, "Anko is one of the 2 best ninja at hand to hand combat and training in the village. I'm not going to ask her to train you or do anything but evaluate you. She normally would not do this and will actually only do it as a favor to me. When she evaluate you she will tell you just what your strength and weakness are so you can focus on them."

Naruto asked "But why can't you do that."

Iruka frowned and looked at Naruto for a moment with a look of concentration on his face before placing his hand on Naruto shoulder and both disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

They reappeared on top of the Hokage monument and Naruto looked around and said, "What the...what are we doing here Iruka-sensei."

Iruka walked over and sat down and said, "Naruto...do you know how it is that I was always the one who could catch you when you pulled your pranks or why I was selected to be the teacher for the class with all the clan heirs in it."

Naruto shrugged his shoulder and said, "Because jiji ordered you to like he did Mizuki-teme."

Iruka said, "Just like the Sandaime allows me to assist him to give out missions...right." as he looked at Naruto out of the corner of his eye.

Naruto said, "Yeah."

Iruka chuckled and said, "Naruto...what I am about to tell you is an even bigger secret then you having the Kyuubi sealed in you. Only a handful of people know what I am about to tell you. You can't tell anyone or you will be locked away in prison...do you understand how important the info I am about to tell you is."

Naruto hearing the seriousness in Iruka voice nods and Iruka said, "I was an ANBU Captain Naruto...I was offered the position of ANBU commander but I turned it down."

Naruto eyes widen and said, "What...why would you do that. Do you know how much of an honor that was."

Iruka said, "I do know...but the reason I turned it down is because of a mission...You see...my squad was tasked with taking out a group of missing-nins...turned out the group was larger and more skilled then we thought they were...I was the only survivor. My squad was killed...I had been the leader of the squad for 2 years and each of them were close to me...After that I wanted to quit being a ninja...I wanted to get as far away from death and killing as I could...that was when the Sandaime offered me a chance to teach at the academy...that is why I was so strict on covering the basics and about making sure you and everyone else was ready to be a ninja Naruto...I didn't want you or any of the students who became precious to me to die like my squad had."

Naruto walked over and placed his hand on Iruka shoulder and said, "I'm not going to die until I become Hokage."

Iruka smiled slightly and said, "Naruto..."

Naruto said, "Thank you for caring Iruka-sensei."

Iruka smiled and said, "Your welcome Naruto...Naruto...the reason I can't teach you is because besides the academy style I only know one style. The style my parents were teaching me before the Kyuubi attack. They died before I finished learning it so I had to finish creating the rest of it myself. I promised myself that I would only teach it to my own children someday since it is all I have left of my parents...you understand how important that style is to me...right."

Naruto nods and Iruka said, "But...but I can teach you something important that you can practice on now."

Naruto eyes widen and said,"Really...what."

Iruka said, "You see, with enough practice anyone could use any of the 5 elements. It just won't be as effective if you don't have an elemental affinity for an element."

Naruto got a confused look on his face and said, "Elemental affinities...what's that."

Iruka said, "Everyone's chakra is naturally aligned to a certain element. Mine is water with lightning as my secondary but I can do earth and fire jutsu as well though they take more chakra...Now I don't know what yours are yet or if you have even developed one but I can teach you the basic exercise to train the 5 elements."

Naruto eyes widen and said, "Really...what is it."

Iruka said, "Well...For water you need to be near a water source. I would suggest a glass of water to start out with. What you do is put your hand in this seal." as he put his hand in a seal and continued "And while holding that seal try use your chakra to make the water in the glass float out of the glass. After that use your imagination to manipulate it into doing what you want...Next is lightning. For lightning what you got to do is hold a kunai in each hand a few inches apart and send your chakra into the kunais and make the chakra in the kunai's to vibrate until a spark forms between the 2 kunai's...I should warn you though that you will get shocked doing this so be careful."

Naruto nods and asked "What about the others."

Iruka said, "Well for earth you have to put dirt inside of a glass of water and then put your hand in this seal and make the dirt come out of the water form a ball. For wind you have to fold you chakra and use the place where the chakra folds at like a kunai's edge and use it to cut a rock in half...as for fire...well I would teach you that but truthfully...Fire is my weakest element so I never learned to manipulate it."

Naruto said, "That's OK Iruka-sensei, you been more then helpful and I promise you that I will practice this until I have mastered them. Thanks Iruka-sensei...Hey, you want some ramen. My treat."

Iruka smiled and said, "I would like to but I have plans for tonight so I can't. Maybe some other time."

Naruto nods and said, "Then I guess I'll let you go, see you around Iruka-sensei and thanks."

Iruka rubbed Naruto head and said, "No problem. Good luck Naruto." as he turned and started to walk away.

Naruto on the other hand as he went and got some take out ramen thought "Iruka-sensei said, this jutsu will help me alot. I need to master this one like I am the others...damn it Akamaru, now I don't know if Hinata got the scroll or not." as the memory of his squirel kage bunshin entered his head as he headed into the woods with his lunch.

When he got there Naruto put his hands together and said, "kage bunshin no jutsu." as 300 kage bunshin appeared and Naruto said, "I want 20 of you working on that leaf floating thing, 20 try wind, 20 try water, 20 try earth, 20 try lightning. The rest of you know what to do and remember, work until you run out of chakra, I don't want a massive headache or passing out like I did before."

Naruto watched as his kage bunshin broke into groups of 20.

20 on leaf floating

20 on henge

20 on replacement

20 on sexy no jutsu

20 on harem jutsu

20 on cloak of invisibility

20 on kage bunshin no jutsu

20 on bunshin no jutsu

As Naruto looked at the 260 clones beginning to work he said, "Alright, the last 40 I want to see if you can recreate both those accident we had. 20 of you try and figure out how that kage bunshin created that exploding kage bunshins. The others I want to see if you can recreate that thrown clone weapon jutsu. 10 of you work on the throwing weapons while the others try and cause them to clone after being thrown. GO."

A chorus of "HAI'S" was heard as the clones got to work.

Naruto looked up at the sky and thought "I wonder if she will come or not." before he started

2 hours later a shout of "Hey boss, Hinata's here." caught his attention.

Hinata was wide eyed as she arrived and thought dreamily "So many Naruto's."

Naruto smiled and turned toward where he heard the clones voice from and said, "Hey Hinata." as he saw her walk timidly into the clearing.

Hinata stuttered "Hello Naruto-kun."

Naruto frowned remembering the words the ANBU had said, about Hinata and said, "Hinata, could you help me a moment with something."

Hinata stuttered "Hai."

Naruto said, "Good, I'm working on my basic jutsu, you know, the ones we needed to graduate. I need to test how good I am getting at them. I'm going to create some kage bunshin which are an advance clone I learned that are solid. These clones are going to be henged into Sasuke and they are going to attack me. I'm not going to attack them or defend myself. All I am going to do is use the replacement jutsu to try and get them to take each other out. What I need you to do is tell me which direction the closest Sasuke is that will hit me so I can time it right. A kage bunshin maybe solid but they go up in smoke with a single hit. You understand what I want you to do right."

Hinata said, "Hai." with a stutter and a little bit of nervousness.

Naruto said, "Good, I'm basically putting my health in your hands because my kage bunshin will be attacking me with their full strength. If you don't warn me then I'll get hurt...especially since I'll have my eyes closed.'

Hinata eyes widen and stuttered "But...why would you close your eyes."

Naruto said, "Because I don't want my reflexes to make me dodge a punch or block. This is training to see how good I am with my replacement jutsu...besides, I need to learn to detect the guys attacking me from behind also. So lets get started. I'm counting on you Hinata." as he put his hands together and said, "kage bunshin no jutsu."

Three kage bunshin that looked like Sasuke appeared and Naruto closed his eyes and said, "Here we go and remember Hinata, if I can't hear you over their attacks I will get hurt badly so if you want to protect me then you need to speak loudly and clearly. BEGIN."

Hinata who was very nervous went wide eyed as 3 of the Sasuke charged at Naruto and looking at them she stuttered "Right."

Naruto heard her and said, "What Hinata I co...ugh." as he was punched by 'Sasuke'."

Naruto stood up and rubbed his lip and said, "Come on Hinata, I trust you, help me Hinata. Talk where I can here you."

The 3 kage bunshin went to attack again and Hinata said, in a stutter "Left."

Naruto jerked a little from the hit but stayed standing while another threw a punch from the right and Naruto cried out in pain and grab his stomach where he was hit and said, "Hinata." in a desperate voice as another kage bunshin came from behind causing him to fall to the ground.

Hinata seeing this waited a moment thinking he would stand up but then the 3 kage bunshin began to kick Naruto who was still on the ground and Naruto screamed in pain "Hinata...help." as he covered his head.

Hinata seeing this stuttered "Stop...stop it...please...stop." as she began to cry.

Naruto who was on the ground said, "Please...Hinata...save me..."

Hinata seeing this thought "It's my fault, he needed me and I didn't help him...he's counting on me..." and said, with a little less stutter "stop this."

One of the Sasuke said, "You hear that. I thought I heard a mouse squeek." causing the other 2 Sasuke to laugh before they returned to kicking Naruto who was still on the ground and said, in a pain voice "Hinata...help...I...I can't control them...they won't stop. Please...save me." as he was kicked in the face.

Hinata said, a little louder "Stop this." which went ignored and she moved forward to try and stop them when one of the Sasuke turned and punched her in the stomach causing her to gasp for air and 'Sasuke' said, "Go away mouse or your next." as he turned back to kicking Naruto on the ground.

Hinata was shocked getting punched in the stomach as she held her stomach and looked at Naruto who was now had blood coming out of his nose and she thought "What do I do."

Just then she remembered Naruto last words that he told her. 'please save me.'

Hinata thought "He wants me to save him...he needs me to save him...I...I can't give up...I have to help him." as she stood up straigher and said, with a little bit of stutter but also a little louder "Leave Him Alone."

When all she got was laughed at by the Sasuke she looked at Naruto who was bleeding and she clenched her fist and thought "NO, I will stop them." and activated her byakugan and said, "LEAVE HIM ALONE." as she charged at the 3 Sasuke.

The first Sasuke who had turned to attack her again was instantly dispelled while Hinata went after the second one who replaced himself with a log. Hinata seeing the replacement went to attack the 2nd one who also replaced himself with a log.

Both 'Sasuke' looked at each other and the one on the left said, "We need to work together. This girl can't even talk loud enough to save the man she claims she loves when he needs her. Let's work as a team and kill him once and for all. You attack to distract the bitch while I go for him."

The other Sasuke said, "Right." as he got ready and both charged forward.

Hinata hearing their words had a resolve form in her eyes and she said, "I won't let you hurt him again." as she charged at them as they charged at her.

As Hinata began to battle them the real Naruto opened his eyes and thought "That's right Hinata, believe in yourself."

A few minute later both had been destroyed by Hinata who was panting when she heard clapping and turned and saw the real Naruto who had a piece of his shirt ripped off that he was using to wipe off blood from his mouth.

Hinata still excited from the battle said, "Naruto-kun, are you alright." as she quickly moved to his side.

Naruto said, "Yeah, thanks to you." as he smiled at her.

Hinata smiled for a moment before she realised how close she was to Naruto and began to get embarrassed and began to sway.

Naruto seeing this thought "Shit. She's going to faint." and thinking quickly opened his mouth and hocked some blood and spit at her.

Hinata eyes widen as the loogie hit her right on the forehead right between her eyes.

Hinata froze as this happened completely shocked and mortified as the loogie scroll down between her eyes and down her nose.

She began to stutter but not out of emberrassment but anger and said, "Y...y...yo...you...ASSHOLE." as she activated her byakugan and began to attack Naruto while screaming.

For the next 20 minutes Naruto was using the replacement jutsu to dodge after both his arms went numb from Hinata strikes.

Finally Hinata fell to her knees panting having vented most of her energy and said, in a quite voice "Why...why did you do that to me." as she looked at the ground.

Naruto who was sweating from dodging so much said, "I...I thought it was a good idea at the time."

Hinata got a hurt look on her face and she said, softly, mostly to herself "A good idea." before she looked up at Naruto glaring at him and to Naruto shock screamed "HOW THE HELL CAN SPITTING ON ME IN MY FACE BE A GOOD IDEA. DO YOU HATE ME THAT MUCH. DO YOU THINK I'M THAT MUCH OF A FAILURE. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE EVERYONE TREAT ME AS A USELESS WEAKLING WHO ISN'T EVEN WORTH THIER TIME. HUH, HUH...TELL ME, HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE SO STUPID AS TO ACTUALLY THINK SPITTING IN MY FACE IS A GOOD IDEA...ANSWER ME OR I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU."

Naruto was scared seeing and hearing the anger Hinata was releasing from her eyes and her voice and said, "I...I don't know. It was the first thing that came to my mind to stop you from fainting. I'm sorry."

Hinata scowled and got up and started to leave and said, "Everyone was right...I was an idiot for liking someone like you."

Naruto said, "But..."

Hinata turned glaring angrily at Naruto and said, "But nothing...Don't come near me again. I hate you." as she quickly left with tears flowing down her face

Naruto who was frozen in place seeing Hinata crying as well as the emotions that was coming off her face and he looked down and said, "I'm sorry Hinata. I just wanted to help you get some confidence and not faint. That's why I used my kage bunshins to attack me so you would gain confidence...I spat on you because you were going to faint and I thought if I made you angry at me then you wouldn't faint...I am an idiot." as he fell on his ass and sat there looking at the ground.

When Hinata reached the Hokage monument from the woods behind it she saw Kurenai standing there who smiled softly to her and said, "Before you say anything I came to make sure that the message was really from Naruto and not someone else so I saw what just happened." causing Hinata eyes to widen.

Kurenai said, "But...I also heard and saw what happened after you left."

Hinata frowned and said, "What, he laugh at me after I walked away."

Kurenai said, "Actually no. He said, the reason he spat on you was to make you angry so that you wouldn't faint just like he pretended his clones were not under his control so that you would gain some confidence. He had his clones beat him up so that you would save him...which worked. Your so angry right now that your not stuttering, blushing, looking away or looking embarrassed."

Hinata pursed her lips and Kurenai said, "It's getting late...I'm not saying you should forgive him or not be angry at him...hell you have every right to be...but as your sensei and friend I thought you should know his reasons for doing what he did...even if it was really stupid."

Hinata frowned and said, "If that's all sensei...I'm going home." as she stomped away.

Kurenai sighed and thought "No good deed goes unpunished...that's the way things usually go for you...don't they Naruto."

Meanwhile Naruto was in the woods having an all out fight with his kage bunshin, who created kage bunshin, who created even more kage bunshins.

The next day Sasuke and Sakura were sitting on the bridge waiting for the rest of their team to show up. Eventually Kakashi showed up and Sakura screamed "Your late."

Kakashi eye smiled a moment before he blinked and looked around and said, "Um...where's Naruto."

Sasuke didn't say anything while Sakura said, "We don't know sensei, the baka never showed up this morning."

Kakashi frowned behind his mask and said, "Maybe he slept in for some reason...Let's go check out his apartment to see if he's there." as he turned and started to walk away while reading his book.

15 minutes later after knocking on Naruto door Kakashi picked the lock and opened the door to Naruto's apartment and walked in followed by Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura asked "Sensei...is this really where Naruto lives." as she looked around and saw Naruto apartment was one room with a kitchen on one wall, a bed in the corner, an older looking couch against another wall and a small table in the middle of the room with a home made looking hanging rack hanging above the table with ninja wire attacked to old kunai that were stuck in the roof with wood connected to the other end of the ninja wire.

Kakashi said, "Yes...Naruto's an orphan and lives off a small orphans allowance while he was in the academy but now that he's a ninja his entire income comes from his missions...but it doesn't appear he's here since the door to his bathroom is open and the lights are off."

Sasuke walked over to the table seeing several scrolls there that were open and started to reach for them when Kakashi said, "I wouldn't do that Sasuke. I recognize the writing on the scrolls as that of Naruto's. I can also read the title's. It appears since Naruto's an orphan he's trying to make family scrolls with all the jutsu he knows on them. It also appears that he left them open to let the ink dry...isn't that right Naruto." causing Sasuke and Sakura to turn and both went wide eyed while Sakura gasped.

Kakashi himself was shocked seeing the state Naruto was in and quickly moved to Naruto side and said, "What happened Naruto, are you alright."

Naruto's cloths were nearly completely torn to pieces while also being covered in mud, water, dirt, blood, and stains.

Naruto himself was also in the same state his cloths were though he was missing some of his hair and had blood still coming out of a few cuts that were healing although very slowly.

Naruto mumbled "I'm fine." as he walked past the rest of his team toward his bed and fell into it.

Kakashi frowned and Sakura screamed "Naruto, what are you doing, you need to goto the hospital. You need medical treatment, you could die."

Naruto said, "And..." softly.

Kakashi whose lips were pursed said, "Naruto, we have a mission to do. You need to go get cleaned up."

Naruto grunted but stayed in bed.

Kakashi frowned and said, "Sasuke, Sakura, step outside. I want to talk with Naruto privately a minute...That's an order."

Sasuke and Sakura who were both looking at Naruto frowned as they looked to Kakashi before walking out.

Once in the hall Sakura said, "What do you think happened to Naruto, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke just grunted but said, nothing.

Once Sasuke and Sakura left Kakashi looked at Naruto and said, "What happened to you Naruto."

Naruto who was still laying on his bed said, "Leave. I want to be alone."

Kakashi said, "I can't do that. Your my student who looks like someone beat the hell out of him. I can probably guess why."

Naruto snorts and said, "You would be wrong then since I was the one who beat the shit out of myself."

Kakashi eye widen and said, "What, why would you do that."

Naruto frowned and said, "Why do you care."

Kakashi said, "Because your my student."

Naruto said, "So...what makes you different then Mizuki-teme. I was his student also and nearly got killed for it."

Kakashi frowned and said, "Naruto...not everyone is like Mizuki."

Naruto said, "No...but those who don't hate me will once they get close to me." as he grab a pillow and pulled it over his head.

Before Kakashi could say anything there were 2 thuds heard outside the apartment and the door opened up and Kakashi said, "I told you both to wait...wait, your not Sasuke or Sakura." as he saw Hinata standing there.

Hinata looked at Kakashi and said, "Naruto-kun asked you to leave. Please respect his privacy and leave."

Kakashi frowned and Naruto pulled the pillow off his head and looked up and said, questionably with a confused look on his face "Hinata...what are you doing here."

Hinata said, "I came to continue our talk from last night...do you mind. Naruto and I have private matter. As you can see Naruto-kun is not feeling well today so why don't you go do some training with your other 2 students...besides breaking and entering is illegal, even if you are Naruto sensei."

Kakashi said, "I don't think that..."

Naruto said, "It's alright sensei. Hinata came all this way to talk to me privately and as she said,, I'm not feeling to well right now."

Kakashi looked between both Hinata and Naruto and said, "Alright Naruto. I'll let you slide this time but you and I will be talking about this later and I will be coming by to check on your condition after giving Sasuke and Sakura a little training." as he looked at Hinata for the last part.

Naruto just nods while Kakashi walked to the door and opened it and blinked seeing Sasuke and Sakura both knocked out on the ground and saw a little chakra burn around the side of thier neck and thought "Damn, it's always the silent ones you have to watch out for." as he picked up his other 2 students and shushined away.

After Hinata followed Kakashi to the door and closed it behind him she turned and glared at Naruto and said, "Don't tell me, beating the hell out of yourself seemed like a good idea at the time, right."

Naruto said, "What do you expect, I'm an idiot."

Hinata shook her head and said, "Well your in no shape to discuss things like I want to while your injuries are distracting you." as she went into Naruto kitchen.

Naruto followed her with his eyes as he saw her get a pan and ran some water in it before grabing a wash cloth and moved over toward Naruto bed where he still remained.

Hinata set the things she brought over down on the ground and said, "Alright, we can do this 2 ways, willingly or unwillingly. You either take everything but your boxers off or I'll shut down your arms and legs and then cut everything off myself and trust me, my hands won't be gentle."

Naruto frowned and said, "Why are you trying to help me...you hate me."

Hinata said, "I'm angry with you but I don't hate you...much."

Naruto had removed the remains of his shirt and said, "You don't have to do this. I can take care of myself."

Naruto answer was having his right arm shut down by Hinata who asked sweetly "What was that."

Naruto got a nervous look on his face and said, "Nothing." quickly.

Hinata said, "That's what I thought you said,." as she rinsed out a rag and began to wash his back of dirt and blood and said, "You know, sometimes I really envy you for having your healing ability." as she grab a dry cloth and Naruto heard a noise from behind him and asked "What was that."

Hinata said, "A jar of medical cream I created. I know you never get sick and I know that you heal quicker then other people. I also know it's related to that red chakra you have inside you but this cream has some herbs that will reduce the pain and speed up the process."

Naruto frowned and said, in an unsure voice "Do...do you know what the red chakra is."

Hinata who was rubbing the cream on with the dry cloth stopped a moment and said, "Yes...do you."

Naruto looked down and said, "The day we graduated I learned what it was when Mizuki tried to kill me."

Hinata frowned from where she was sitting behind him and said, "So all this time you never knew."

Naruto turned his head sideways and said, "How long have you known and how did you find out."

Hinata closed her eyes and said, "I was a little over 3 when I found out...You were in the hospital room next to my mother who died after giving birth to my sister...she had been sick for a couple of days before that...I had notice your chakra and asked my mother about it...she told me and told me you were a hero for protecting us from it...I didn't know who you were though until we were in the accademy and I was demonstrating my Byakugan to the class and saw the red chakra."

Naruto looked down and said, "Sorry for bringing up painful memories...I...I never knew my parents...I don't even know who they are or were."

Hinata got the wet rag and began to do Naruto arm and said, "You know...your really are your worst enemy sometimes."

Naruto looked at the bruise Hinata was washing and said, "Yeah...I guess I am...but I'm glad your not fainting or stuttering."

Hinata jab him in the side and he winced and Hinata said, "Hurts...good." as she began to rub some cream on his arm...ROUGHLY.

Naruto said, "I know I was wrong but you don't have to be so mean."

Hinata glared at him and said, "Mean...MEAN. I'LL SHOW YOU MEAN." as she quickly disabled his other arm and both legs before flipping him over onto his stomach and grab a pillow and took the pillow case off and used it as a gag to gag him before she grabbed some ninja wire out of her weapon pouch and tied his arms together. After that she tied his legs together and said, "How do you like that now, huh...huh...When I was 3 years old a Kumo ninja came into my bedroom in the middle of the night and did that to me. He gag me, tied me up and then tried to kidnap me. I was scared to death until I saw my father who killed the Kumo nin who tried to use me as a human shield to stop my father...from my eyes it looked like my own father was going to kill me that night...ever since then I have been scared to death of the man, every time we spar all I can see is the look of anger and rage in his eyes and on his face...because of that he defeats me every single time and becomes even more disappointed in me, calling me a failure, a weakling, worthless...you call me mean...this is NOTHING compared to what I live with every single day...but you will know soon enough." as she got up and left leaving him still tied up and gagged.

20 minutes later he heard the door to his room open and close and Hinata said, "I see your still where I left you...good. I'm going to teach you a small lesson on what I feel every time I spar with my father...after that lets see if you still think I'm mean Na-ru-to-kun."

Naruto soon found himself rolled over and saw Hinata pull out a kunai and his eyes went wide as they went toward the remains of his pants and he watched as she cut off his pants and boxers.

Naruto felt himself get embarrassed and Hinata smirked and said, "Normally I would have fainted by now seeing you so...intimately...but I'm still to angry at you. Let's see what you think about this." as he saw her reach into a bag he never notice before and pull out a white jar.

Hinata smirked and said, "Don't worry, this part won't hurt." as she pulled out a wooden stick and stuck it in the jar and Naruto saw it was a gold color liquid inside it.

Hinata began to spread the liquid all around Naruto's pube's and she said, "See, that's not so bad, is it." as she reached into the bag again and pulled out a white strip of cloth and began to push it against the area where the liquid was and Hinata said, "This is a sample of what I feel every day at the hands of my father when we spar." as she ripped the cloth off his pube area causing Naruto eyes to widen and scream in pain though no one but Hinata heard it due to the gag.

An hour later every ounce of hair on Naruto body besides that on top of his head had been waxed off.

Naruto looked at Hinata with fear and anger and Hinata smirked and said, "See...now you know how I feel Na-ru-to-kun. Your angry at me for doing something that was degrading and humiliating just like I'm angry at you. You also fear me, afraid that I'll hurt you like you hurt me...you played with my emotions and hurt me very badly Naruto...You used my love for you against me and I used your guilt against you...now the question is where do we go from here. I'm not stuttering anymore and I won't faint anymore...The emotional mask I used to try and protect myself from everything has been destroyed and this is who I am." as she stood up and put her hands on her hips glaring at him.

Hinata said, "The question is can you do the same."

Naruto who was listening to Hinata slowly nods his head and Hinata said, "Good...Everyone see's us as weak, pathetic, useless, nothings...I'm tired of everyone seeing me like that...are you."

Naruto nods and Hinata said, "The Chunnin exams are in less then 6 months. They are going to be here in Konoha this time around. I'm going to start training to get stronger...between now and then I challenge you to get stronger because I am going to be getting stronger myself. I want to face you in the Chunnin exams. Now get you some rest, recover and get stronger because I plan to make the beating your clones gave you seem like a walk in the park when face each other...Bye." as she turned and started to walk away.

Naruto started trying to speak through his gag while also trying to get free and Hinata smirked and said, "Consider this payback. My sensei saw as you humiliated me in the woods last night, let's see what you feel like when your sensei see's you humiliated." as she closed the door.

Naruto thought, _'Hell has no fury like a woman scorned...I finally get that saying Jiji.' _Several hours later Kakashi appeared in Naruto apartment and blinked and blinked again as he looked at Naruto before raising his headband a moment and said, "It's always the quiet one's, huh Naruto." as he tossed a kunai cutting the bindings holding Naruto hands before Kakashi said, "Be on time tomorrow, 7am. Cya." as he shushined away.


	2. Chapter 2

For all of you who are complaining about Hinata I have something you should all think about. Look underneath the hidden. There is more then one way to skin a cat and there is a reason Hinata is acting the way she is. Don't judge a book by it's cover until you learn the truth.

Now on with the story.

The next day when Naruto got to his training ground at 10 minutes till 7 he was shocked to find Kakashi there already who smirked behind his mask and said "I didn't know you shaved Naruto, I think I see a missed stuble." causing Sasuke and Sakura to look confused.

Naruto glared at Kakashi and Sasuke said "So dobe, what happened to you yesterday."

Sakura said "And what did that_ bitch _Hinata want with you." with a disgusted tone in her voice.

Naruto frowned and said "Hinata's not a bitch."

Sakura said "Yes she is, she attacked me and Sasuke-kun yesterday when we were waiting outside your door."

Naruto frowned and said "After you 3 broke into my apartment." as he glared at her.

Sakura looked sheepish and Sasuke just grunted and looked away. Kakashi who wanted to avoid any conflict said "Well...since Naruto's personal training went overboard and he injured himself yesterday to the point he couldn't complete any mission or training we will be skipping practice today and do 2 missions today. I already have the first mission for us. We are walking the dogs that belong to customers of the Inuzuka clan animal clinic. Come on team."

Later that afternoon when team 7 finished thier 2nd mission which was capture Tora, the Sandaime looked at them and said "Alright team 7, I am glad to see you successfully complete 2 missions today without fighting like cats and dogs" causing the gennins in the room to glare at him at his bad joke.

Hiruzen who had an amused look on his face said "Your all dismissed except Kakashi and Naruto."

Sasuke and Sakura both looked at Naruto and Kakashi questionably but a look from the Sandaime had them leave.

Once they were gone the Sandaime said "Now Naruto, Kakashi has informed me about the condition you were in when you returned to your apartment yesterday as well as the state he found you in after your team left so you could speak with Hinata. He also told me about the incident with Hinata and your 2 teammates. Would you care to explain to me what is going on."

Naruto looked down and said "No, it's a private matter."

The Sandaime frowned and said "Naruto...One of my ninja is discovered with self inflicted injuries and another ninja has attacked fellow Konoha ninja's and is displaying questionable conduct. There is also the matter where I have reports that kagebunshin of you have been seen leaving the village every day since shortly after you became a gennin. You have to understand that these incidents force me to investigate. I either have 2 choices, one is have you and/or Hinata tell me what is going on to make sure that you are who you appear to be and that you are not a threat to the village...I shouldn't tell you this but Hinata was once kidnap and there is a possibility that it could happen again and with her sudden change you can see why I have to get to the bottom of this. Considering how well I know you Naruto as well as the fact you having the Kyuubi makes it easy to determine that you are really you I would rather go with this option of having you explain what is going on. My only other option is to have you and Hinata both taken to torture and interigation and force you both to tell them what is going on...Now I ask you Naruto, will you tell me and your sensei here what is going on."

Naruto frowned and said "I'll tell you but...do I have to tell him." as he glanced at Kakashi.

Kakashi frowned behind his mask and Hiruzen asked "Is there a reason you don't want your sensei to know." as he shot a questioning look at Kakashi who shrug.

Naruto sighed and said "Truthfully...ever since what happened with Mizuki I...I've had trouble trusting people...including you Jiji."

Hiruzen eyes widen as did Kakashi and Kakashi said "Not everyone is like Mizuki, Naruto."

Naruto looked down and said "I know that...It's just...I don't like how people see me now...After we passed the bell test Sasuke and Sakura both basically said the same thing to me...but...I was actually proud of myself for tricking you with my clones durring that test but they told me 100 times nothing is nothing...It hurt hearing them say that about me, especially after almost being killed just to graduate...it made me think if they see me as nothing then what's to stop them from trying to use me like Mizuki did...that also made me question about other people I felt I could trust before...if they saw me as nothing, were they just using me for some reason." as he closed his eyes and bit his lip.

Hiruzen who had a sad look on his face said "And you questioned if the way I acted toward you as well as others who are close to you was real or if we are just using you because of the Kyuubi."

Naruto nods and Hiruzen frowned while pulling out his pipe and got ready to light it when Kakashi said "What about me. You don't know me and I've never done anything that could make you think that of me."

Naruto pursed his lips and said "You said it yourself...I don't know you...you show up late, you have us do team excercises, do a mission, and then leave as quickly as possible. As far as I know it seems you either don't want a team in the first place and only took us because you were ordered or you could be a suck up to Sasuke like a lot of people are and Sakura and me are nothing but dead weight while you secretly train Sasuke privately. Why should I trust you when it looks like you don't care if we ever become more then cheap labor for civilians to give D-rank missions too. You get paid the same for just sitting on your ass and reading your book."

Kakashi and Hiruzen frowned and Naruto took a deep breath and said "Look, this is something I'm going to have to deal with on my own. I'll just answer your question so we can get this over with because I don't want to think on what if's right now...Hinata is acting different because I did something stupid and it insulted her to the point her crush on me has been basically destroyed. She told me the Chunnin exams are less then 6 months from now and when she came by yesterday she challenged me to a fight in the Chunnin exams...After thinking it over, I think the fight is basically to see if I care enough to try and earn her respect again but I could be wrong...I don't really understand girls." as he rubbed the back of his head.

Kakashi and Hiruzen both shared a knowing look about Naruto last statement before Hiruzen said "I see...Your answers seem to explain everything enough except the question about your kagebunshin leaving the village. What is that for."

Naruto bit his lip and said "Well...after what Sasuke and Sakura said to me that day I was a little depressed and Teuchi and Ayame cheered me up but talked to me about knowing the difference between just throwing the ingrediants into the pan to cook and knowing when the best time to use the ingrediants to get the most flavor out of them. It helped me realise the what's the difference between knowing a jutsu and mastering a jutsu."

Kakashi looked impressed and Hiruzen blinked while stuffing his pipe with tobacco and said "Hmm...I think I see...your having your kagebunshin leave the village trying to figure out the range of the jutsu. Correct."

Naruto said "Something like that."

Hiruzen nods and said "Very well...Is there anything else that you would like to know Kakashi."

Kakashi thought a moment and said "Naruto...I only have one thing to say. My way of teaching may seem lazy or laid back but there is a reason for that. What was the most important thing that I tried to teach you on the day of the bell test."

Naruto had a look of concentration for a moment and said in an unsure voice "Teamwork."

Kakashi nods and said "The time in the morning I give you and the others so that you could form bonds as teammates. There are things in our personal lives that can and will cause teamwork to suffer. I give you the time waiting for me to discuss anything that is bothering you that could effect the team or the mission. By having bonds with your teammates you will be able to trust them enough to tell them what is going on. If I showed up like I did today then you would demand that I teach you things or go on a mission and you won't have a chance to bond as you should."

Naruto looked down in thought and Hiruzen said "Well I believe that we all have answers to our questions so you both are..."

Naruto said "WAIT...I got 2 questions before you dismiss us, please."

Hiruzen said "Very well, what is it you want to know Naruto." while he thought "_This will hopefully help rebuild the bridge of doubt between us Naruto."_

Naruto bit his lip and said "Hinata...she told me she was kidnap by Kumo once. You also meantioned she was kidnapped...could you tell me what actually happened."

Hiruzen frowned and said "Why are you interested in that Naruto."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "She...She told me about how she was kidnapped and how her father killed the Kumo nin that night. She told me some other things about why she was the way she was before what happened between us...I want to understand her so when we meet then I can understand the mistake I made and correct it."

Hiruzen frowned and said "I'm sorry but all information about what happened has been declared a clan matter with the Hyuuga clan. I am not allowed to say anything since neither the council or myself can interfere in clan business."

Naruto looked down and said "I see...I guess my other question is...Is there anything else about me that you are hiding...anything."

Hiruzen said "No."

Naruto nods and said "Thank you jiji." as he turned to Kakashi and said "I will try to be a better teammate but...teamwork is a 2 way street sensei."

Kakashi closed his book and said "Then I don't think we have a problem. If that is all Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen nods and Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Once he was gone Naruto looked at the Sandaime one last time and said "Is it alright if I keep sending my clones out to train myself."

Hiruzen said "As long as the real you stays in the village. While not everyone is like Mizuki there are others who would jump at a chance to do what he attempted to do out of thier stupidity. Don't give them a reason to try."

Naruto lowered his head and nods before he walked toward the door and left.

After he was gone Hiruzen thought "_I'm sorry Naruto but you just not ready to learn the truth."_

After Naruto left the Hokage tower he walked toward the Hokage monument and up to his private training ground.

When he got there he sat down and thought "_Was Jiji telling me the truth."_

A few minutes later while Naruto was in thought the sound of foot steps drew his attention.

Looking in the direction of the noise he heard Naruto saw Ino walk out of the woods with a smirk on her face and said "Hello baka."

Naruto frowned and said "What are you doing here Ino."

Ino stopped in front of him with her hands on her hips and said "And what makes you think that I will be answering your questions...baldy."

Naruto eyes went wide and he glared at Ino who bent down and grab Naruto cheeks and pinched them causing him to flinch and jump back.

Ino laughed and said "Ah, that felt good."

Naruto said "What do you want Ino."

Ino said "You really are a baka, you know that."

Naruto glared at her and Ino said "You remember your visit from Hinata yesterday...that may have been Hinata's body but she wasn't the one in charge."

Naruto blinked and got a confused look on his face and Ino laughed again and said "Oh my god, I practically spelled it out to you and you haven't figured it out. I can't believe you don't know about my clan jutsu baka."

Naruto got a hurt look on his face and Ino said "Ah, don't look that way. I didn't come here to make fun of you...well maybe some but not entirely...You see, 2 days ago I ran into Hinata right before dark and she was really upset. After trying to calm her down I found out about what happened between you both and offered her a deal. I would help her get revenge on you for what you did in exchange for a small favor." as her smirk slipped a little.

Naruto frowned and said "You were the one who controlled Hinata yesterday."

Ino said "Yeap." with a happy smile on her face.

Naruto glared angrily at her and Ino said "Quit with the glaring baka. Even you have to admit you had that coming after what you did. Even now she loves your baka ass...though I can guess why now." saying the last part quitely.

Naruto blinked trying to figure out what she meant and then remembered a certian topic that was brought up and said "Huh...WAIT...YOU KNOW ABOUT FUSSBALL."

Ino took a moment to realise what he meant and said "About Kyuubi...yeah, I know about the fox. Dad had to warn me when we were just entering the accademy not to use my family jutsu on you...but he also made sure I understood you were you and not the fox."

Naruto who was tensed relax a little and asked "Does Hinata know."

Ino said "Yeap. That was true. She let me look at her memories...Origianlly she wanted to get revenge but then she calmed down and she actually wanted to tell you she was sorry for the way she acted. I couldn't let that happen. Hinata finally started to grow a backbone so if she told you she was sorry then she would have went back into her shell and most likely become even more shy. That is why I had her challenge you to a fight at the Chunnin exams."

Naruto looked down and after a second his eyes widen and said "Wait...you saw all her memories. Including the ones about her kidnapping."

Ino looked confused and nods and Naruto said "Can you tell me what happened."

Ino asked "Why."

Naruto said "Because I want to understand her better. I want to make up for the mistake I made. I...I can't explain it but I know there is more then what she told me." with a look of concentration on his face.

Ino shrugged and said "Well there's not much more to tell. The only thing I didn't meantion was her uncle was killed and his body sent to Kumo because Kumo wanted payment for her dad killing one of thier ninja when he kidnap her."

Naruto frowned and said "That's not fair."

Ino snorts and said "Life's never fair baka. You should understand that."

Naruto glared at her and Ino said "Anyways the reason I'm here is because I want to strike a deal with you."

Naruto blinked and asked "What...what kind of deal." in a confused voice.

Ino said "The kind of deal that can make us both very...very happy."

Naruto looked extremely confused and Ino said "Sit down and act your age. I want to discuss this deal with you."

Naruto said "I think I prefer to stand."

Ino shrugged as she sat down and said "Suit yourself though your going to want to sit."

Naruto looked at her nervously and Ino said "The deal I speak about is that I want to destroy Sasuke Uchiha's life."

Naruto blinked and blinked again and said "What...what do you mean...I thought you love Sasuke-teme."

Ino sighed and said "I did, I do, I...damn it. I don't know." as she picked a flower that was beside her.

Naruto frowned and said "Maybe you should explain what's going on Ino. I maybe an idiot but I might be able to help."

Ino bit her lip and said "There's an old saying that sometimes to understand someone you have to walk a mile in thier shoes...well...the deal I made with Hinata was in exchange for helping her to talk with you after what happened then she would let me use her body and bloodline to spy on Sasuke...I thought that if I could spy on him without him knowing I could find out something that would help him fall in love with me...another old saying is you sometimes have to look at the world through someone elses eyes...When I watched Sasuke through Hinata's eyes I saw things about him that I never notice before...He's not who I thought he was." as she looked away.

Naruto sighed and sat down beside Ino and said "It hurts to learn people you thought you knew turn out to not be who they are...Don't give me that look. I've had a very eye awakening couple of weeks. I thought Mizuki was someone I could trust but he tricked me and tried to kill me...then there is Jiji...I mean the Sandaime. I don't know if I can trust him anymore since all these years he hid the fact the Kyuubi was sealed in me and I didn't find out till Mizuki told me that night...In fact it was Mizuki that told me...now I can't help but worry what else he's hiding...do I have family out there, who were my parents...why was I chosen to hold the Kyuubi.."

Ino was quite a few moments before she began to chuckle and then laughed lightly.

Naruto looked confused and Ino saw this and said "If someone would have told me 2 weeks ago I would be talking to you like this while being disgusted with Sasuke I would have slapped that person and called them an idiot."

Naruto chuckled and said "Yeah, I guess you can't ever tell what's going to happen next."

After both calmed down Naruto asked "So what is it you want from me Ino and what's in it for me exactly."

Ino took a deep breath and said "I'll help you become friends with Hinata...but I don't want you to try and become more then that...Hinata's family is divided into 2 branches, the main house and the branch house...the members of the branch house are basically slaves to the main house...Hinata hates that and wants to unite her clan under one house."

Naruto frowned and said "But what makes the 2 houses different. Aren't they family."

Ino said "Yes but they have a clan rule that says that only the first born of the main house can become members of the main house. Everyone else usually get's a seal placed on thier head called the cage bird seal that can be used by the main house to either torture or kill someone. They do it because they are afraid that someone will steal thier bloodline like Kumo tried to do with Hinata. The seal was used on her uncle to kill him so Kumo couldn't learn about thier bloodline."

Naruto asked "But why don't you want me to become more then friends with Hinata."

Ino said "Because ever since Hinata was almost kidnap the Hyuuga clan has been unsure about her, fearing that the Kumo nin did something to cause her to be weak or controlled by Kumo. Because of this they have not sealed her little sister like they usually do waiting to see if they need to seal Hinata instead...From Hinata's memories several members of the Hyuuga council don't like you. I'm afraid if you got too close to Hinata they would put that seal on her. That's why I am asking you not to become more then friends."

Naruto closed his eyes and said in a dead tone "I see."

Ino saw the sad look on Naruto face and said "You know, I saw Hinata memories of you and I can understand why she likes you. While you are an idiot at booksmarts mostly because you don't study, you do work hard to train your body, hell, I bet you train more then anyone in our entire class."

Naruto felt a little pride in what Ino had mentioned and asked "You really think so."

Ino said "Yeah, I do. Hell, my dad even thinks so. You wouldn't believe the number of times he would come back from working with T&I and he would laugh about how good one of your pranks were...If your smart you could change the way some idiots see you."

Naruto got a confused look on his face and asked "What do you mean."

Ino said "Well...I know you love orange, hell I love purple, blonds like us can usually wear any color and look decent...but there is another old saying that clothes make the man. If you want people to see you as something more then an idiot or something else."

Naruto frowned and said "You know, I wonder why you are telling me this...Hell, I'm wondering why I should even listen to you and not get even with you after what you did to me yesterday."

Ino gave a half chuckle and said "Please, you couldn't get any revenge on me even if you tried."

Naruto said "Oh, and what makes you say that."

Ino said "Because you can't wax what's not there...don't give me that look, you think having these great legs and perfect body happen over night. I had to work hard and take care of myself to get to look this good."

Naruto snorts and said "Who says that I would do that to get revenge. I could always just tell Sasuke that you figured out the best way to get with him is to take over the body of any girl he likes and either force them to break up with him or take over thier lives."

Ino glared and said "You wouldn't dare...besides, I don't like Sasuke anymore." with a smirk.

Naruto said "I'll believe that when I see it...so what else do I get besides you helping me earn Hinata friendship and what exactly do I have to do."

Ino took a deep breath and said "Hinata saw you beat Sasuke the day we were assigned teams and also saw you henge into him and trick Sakura. What I want you to do is henge into him again and go into his apartment he has and I want you to steal everything inside it."

Naruto frowned and said "And exactly how should I do that. There's no telling how much stuff he has in there...besides, I don't know where he lives and I don't have a key."

Ino said "Wait for a lady to finish talking before you speak baka. First, I'm going to teach you how to date women. Between now and the Chunnin exams you and I are going to date."

Naruto eyes widen and said "WHAT."

Ino said "I didn't stutter and I don't like to repeat myself. For the next 6 months you and I are a couple. You don't have a choice. Now I'm not going to have you break into Sasuke apartment just yet. We are going to get recognised as a couple for the next month. Durring that time you and I will show up at Sasuke place a couple of times. We will get inside, trust me. Nobody can say no to me."

Naruto said "I can. See, NO, I'm not doing it."

Ino smirked and said "Yes you are dear. Now as I was saying, you and I will get inside his apartment so you can see where things are so when the time is right you can impersinate him and sneak in and steal all his stuff."

Naruto asked "Why do you want all his stuff."

Ino frowned and looked at Naruto and after a moment said "Over the years girls like myself have done everything possible to make Sasuke fall in love with us. You know about Sakura and me breaking up our friendship over him...some girls including myself have given him very personal and valuable treasure over the years...I want to recover those items and return them to thier rightful owners. Sasuke should not be allowed to have such personal things."

Naruto said "So you wanting me to still your stuff back from Sasuke but you don't want everyone to know it was just your stuff so to cover yourself you want me to still everyone stuff."

Ino said "Pretty much."

Naruto said "No." as he got up and started to walk away.

Ino eyes widen and screamed "WHAT...WHY NOT."

Naruto stopped and looked back at her and said "First, I won't be with someone I don't care for. You and I don't have any memories together that could make me feel anything for you besides what happened here today and yesterday. Next, while I don't like Sasuke I won't do something like stealing all his stuff. While some of it might be from some girls like you claimed Ino, some of it could be from his family also and I know what it's like not having anything link to a family. Third, you and the other girls were idiots for giving away something so personal in the first place to a guy who has never ONCE did anything to show he was interested in you...I've heard the rumors you all claim that Sasuke like girls with long hair...Sasuke never said anything like that. Hell, odds are Sasuke like short hair girls."

Ino's eyes widen and said "What makes you say that."

Naruto said "Sasuke from a proud ninja family. He would want a wife who act like a real kunoichi and not a fangirl that would disgrace the memory of his family. No kunoichi has long hair unless she has the skills to back it up, something no accademy student or gennin has. Now if you will excuse me shrubbs, but I got things I need to do." as he turned and started to walk away.

Ino asked "Why did you call me shrubbs."

Naruto who kept walking and said "2 reasons, one you work with flowers, 2nd reason is because a trimmed bush is called a shrub, shrubs." as a smirk appeared on his as Ino face become red and she screamed "Pervert." and began to chase him.

It took Naruto 10 minutes to loose Ino by creating a kagebunshin and going back to the woods on top of the Hokage monument.

Once he got back up there he sat down and thought "_Now that I know the truth that Hinata wasn't the one in control I need to figure out some way to let her know I forgive her and also tell her I'm sorry...without getting her in trouble with her clan council."_ as he frowned at the last thought.

After several minutes of thinking he thought "_Maybe...maybe that would work...but it will take some time and a lot of hard work."_ as he put his hands together and said "Kagebunshin no jutsu."

Seeing all the Kagebunshin appear Naruto said "Alright, I want you to divide into even groups and work like you been doing but I want 1 more group to start working on a way to make a Kagebunshin last longer. Go."

A kagebunshin asked "Hey boss, do we make a group to beat the shit out of you again."

His answer was a kunai to the skull and Naruto said "Anyone else want to commit suicide...good, get started." and thought "_I wonder if I should get therapy." _before a picture of Ino appeared in his mind and he thought "_Maybe not."_


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Naruto woke up and went to his bathroom stripping his clothes off while still half asleep and stood in front of his toilet and began to piss after kicking the handle on his shower to get it started to come on.

After pissing Naruto stepped into the shower and began to bath and after a few moments blinked and thought "_What the hell is that smell...since when do I have that kind of Shampoo."_ as he looked at the bottle of Shampoo that was in his rack...looking around his shower he thought "_Since when do I have any of these soaps or shampoo's...Well they smell nice."_

After getting out of the shower he pulled open the door under his sink and blinked and saw all his towels had been replaced from orange to blue.

While Naruto dried himself off his eyebrow twitched...especially after he noticed that his clothes he pulled off before taking a shower were now...missing.

Naruto thought "_Some pervert came in my bathroom while I was showering. Time to see if someone is still here."_ as he took off the toilet lid and took out a hidden kunai.

Entering his apartment he blinked and thought "_I don't see anyone here but...I smell perfume...INO." _

Growling he went to his bedroom and opened his dresser drawer and his eyebrow twitch got worse as all his boxers had been replaced with black silk ones.

Naruto thought "_Fuck. I hate silk."_ as he closed the drawer and went to his closet and seeing 3 pairs of black pants, 3 pairs of dark green, and 3 pair of red pants with 2 blood red shirts, 2 dark blue shirts, 2 green shirts, and 2 black shirts.

Grabbing a pair of red pants and a red shirt Naruto slipped them on and then found a new weapon pouch with new shurikens and kunais in them. Slipping them on he then looked for the last item he needed and after searching found his hiate on the table with a note.

Opening the note he read

**Hello boyfriend,**

**I thought I would buy you a few things. Hope you like them. I know you love orange so as you can see I replaced the bandana on your hiate with an orange one. **

**Your girlfriend,**

**Ino**

Naruto eyebrow twitched again and said "I will get my revenge Ino, just you wait. I will."

As Naruto made his way toward training ground 7 he notice he was getting looks of shock from several people causing his eyebrow to twitch even more.

When he got to team 7 he heard the sound of arguing and groaned as he heard Sakura screaming at someone.

As the brige came into view Naruto got a glare on his face as he saw the object of his ire standing there with a smirk while Sakura screamed "Just get out of here already Ino, Sasuke-kun's mine and you can't have him."

Ino who had remained silent after she greated Sakura when she arrived smirked as she saw Naruto walking up and said "Oh look, my boyfriends here."

Sakura screamed "Sasuke-kun is not your boyfriend."

Sasuke who had his eyes closed trying to ignore both Sakura and Ino opened his eyes when he heard Ino and Sakura and he looked at Naruto and blinked and blinked again and said "Dobe, what's with the clothes."

Before Naruto could say anything Ino jumped from her spot on the bridge toward Naruto and hugged him screaming "Naruto-kun."

Naruto eyebrow twitched even more as Ino got on his back and said "See, my boyfriends here Forehead." as she kissed Naruto on the cheek.

Sakura eyes widen and pointed her finger at Naruto and Ino while Sasuke eyes also widen.

Naruto growled and Sakura said "Your her boyfriend baka."

Naruto screamed "I AM...UH..." as he was silenced when Ino used her free hand that was not holding her around Naruto neck reached down his ass and between his legs and grab his balls and squeezed lightly.

Ino smirked as Naruto paled and said "See that forehead. I got my man before you got yours. I always get what I want."

Naruto turned his head slightly and growled "GET. OFF."

Ino said "Not until you kiss me." as she squeezed his balls a little more causing Naruto to groan and said "Fine." as he tried to kiss her on the cheek but Ino turned her head to make it where they kissed on the lips. Naruto eyes widen in shock and Ino deepened the kiss a moment hearing the gasp from Sasuke and Sakura.

After they broke apart the kiss Ino said "Well I got to go or dad's going to kill me. Remember, Naruto-kun, you are having dinner with me tonight at your place. Don't tell Forehead or anyone how we got together. I want to drive her crazy. Promise me, don't tell anyone." as she squeezed his balls again which she hadn't let go of yet.

Naruto groaned and said "Fine. I won't tell anyone anything, just let go."

Ino kissed his cheek and jumped off his back while letting go of his balls and said "Good thing I know Naruto Uzumaki doesn't go back on his word or I would be worried. By the way, I can't believe you never told me you were a free baller Foxy. C-ya." as she ran away while Naruto groaned as his face turned bright red.

Sasuke smirked while Ino blushed and said "So...you and piggy. How did that happen."

Naruto thought a moment and said "You could say she grab me by the balls Sakura-chan."

Sakura screamed "PERVERT." as she punched him causing him to fall into the water below.

Naruto thought as he surfaced "_WHY ME."_


	4. Chapter 4

Once Naruto got back on the bank he frowned twisting his shirt trying to get some of the water out of it and said "If Kakashi-sensei shows up before I get back tell him I went home to change cloths." as he turned and started to walk away.

Sasuke said "You mean you actually have more then one outfit dobe." with a smirk.

Naruto glared at Sasuke and said "I hope someday you know the pain of having nothing to you name teme." as he turned and started to walk away.

Sakura said "Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that and you can't leave. We have to wait on Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto said "Then maybe you shouldn't have been such a bitch and knocked me in the water Sakura." as he ran off.

Sakura and Sasuke eyes widen as they heard Naruto and Sakura screamed "Get back here Baka or I'm going to kick your ass."

Naruto ignored her and thought "_Sasuke...Sakura...you both deserve each other. A bastard and a bitch...I want to make them both pay...and Ino as well...Oh, that gives me an idea."_

30 minutes later after Naruto changed cloths into a pair of black pants and a blue shirt he was walking through the village and entered a Akamichi family BBQ stand.

All noise in the shop stopped when he walked in and Naruto felt the eyes of everyone land on him and thought "_Assholes...wait, there he is."_ as he moved toward a table.

A woman in a waitress uniform got in front of him and said in a snobbish voice "_I'm sorry, we are full."_

Naruto said "Oh, no problem since I'm only here to deliver a message to that guy over there." as he pointed to Inoichi Yamanaka.

The waitress said "Well give me the message and get out."

Naruto said "Um...well sure," as he raised his voice higher and said "I just came to tell Ino's dad to remind Ino not to forget the condums tonight since I don't want to be a daddy yet."

The sound of people choking or spitting out thier drinks was heard all over the stand and Inoichi turned his eyes toward Naruto in shock for the first time since he arrived having been minding his own business and he said "What did you say." in a demanding tone as he got up.

Naruto said "Damn, I see where Ino get's her bossy attitude about. Look, I don't want any trouble. I just don't want to get Ino pregnant. I'm to young to be a dad right now."

Inoichi said "You better have a good reason for saying my daugther would have sex with you."

Naruto crossed his arms and said "Look, it's not really sex, it's more like rape since I don't want to do it. Your daughter won't take no for an answer. She's broke into my apartment, tied me up, stripped me, stole all my cloths, gave me these, replaced all my hygene products, told me I was her boyfriend and I didn't have a choice in the matter, told me that I was going to use my body and skills to get into hard to reach places for her and other girls, she used one of her friends while I was tied up to wax every hair on my body besides those on my head, she told me that I was to be at my apartment tonight at 7pm for dinner and who knows what else since she's already spent time yesterday and today playing with my manhood and I tried to tell her I didn't want to do it because I only want to be with someone out of love and she said she doesn't care and that she always get's what she wants. If you don't believe me have either Choji dad there go get her or Shikamaru dad and ask her yourself. You can also go get Sakura and Sasuke on training ground 7 because Ino came there and was all over me there in front of them when she was basically advertising me to them...I feel so cheap and used...the worst thing is I think both Sasuke and Sakura were interested in what Ino was advertising." as he shivered and looked down.

Everyone was wide eyed and Inoichi said "Why should I believe you."

Naruto looked up and said "Because Ino brag about how you had to warn her about using your family jutsu on me before she entered the accademy. She also brag about how you laughed at the ninja who couldn't catch me when I pulled a prank. If that's not enough I'll strip right here and show you what she had that other girl do to me and show my claim about being waxed is true. Hell, ask the Hokage. Ino and the other girl left me tied up in my apartment naked and defenseless and my own sensei found me and freed me but reported the other girls involvement in it since he didn't know about Ino's part. Now you can either believe me or believe I'm lying and wait until Ino or who ever it is she's basically pimping me out to get's pregnant. I don't want this but if I fight back odds are I'll be arrested, killed, or banished since there are so many people like Mizuki. I can't help I have legendary stamina, I can't help that I got a bad boy reputation, I can't help I'm larger then Sasuke according to Ino. I can't help that my kagebunshin allow me to do multiple things at once that could be of service so if you don't believe me then fine, C-ya around Grandpa." as he turned and started to walk away.

Murmors broke out and Naruto froze in place and the voice of Shikaku said "Troublesome, Inoichi, let Chouza go get Ino and we can get this straightened out. If we don't rumors are going to spread around that will haunt everyone involve for the rest of our lives. Do you want that."

Inoichi frowned and said "Fine...but if your lying boy I will have you arrested for slander."

Naruto said "I'm not worried because I know I'm the victim here...but since you might be unwilling to accept the fact Ino is not the perfect little princess you think she is let me ask her in front of you and everyone here about each incident. Tell her she can only answer yes or no. That way she can't try and sway you and others away from the truth or does a victim not have the right to face thier aggressor to have justice done because they aren't popular with most people."

Inoichi narrowed his eyes as did Shikaku and Inoichi said "Only if I get to requestion Ino on anything that is not explained. Innocent until proven guilty."

Naruto said "Yeah right...I'll agree but you and me both know the innocent is sometimes considered guilty until proven innocent."

Inoichi glared at Naruto and Ino's voice was heard coming in the stand "What's going on Chouza, what does dad want with me."

Every eye turned to Chouza who was coming in with Ino and Ino blinked and blinked again and said "Naruto-kun, what are you doing here."

Naruto started to say something when Inoichi said "Ino...Naruto here has said some things that I want to find out the truth about from you. Naruto is going to ask a few questions of you and I want you to answer only yes or no to those questions. If I want to know more about what he asked I'll ask you to explain. Alright."

Ino frowned and crossed her arms and said "Is this because you don't want Naruto to be my boyfriend because if it is I don't care. I want him and I get what I want daddy. Nothing you say will stop me from being with him."

Inoichi eyes widen as did everyone elses and Naruto said "Told you." as he looked at Inoichi.

Inoichi frowned and said "Ino, did you really break into Naruto place and take his cloths and replace them with those he has on."

Ino blushed and said "Yes. I know orange is his favorite color but I got plans for him and me in the future and I want him to look good for them."

Naruto said "See, it's just like I said. She also said that she thought I was better then Sasuke. Right."

Ino nods and Naruto said "She also said that it was my skills that caught her attention. Right, you told me when I was training that you thought my ninja skills could be useful in the future and that I could make you and other women feel good by doing something for you, didn't you."

Ino eyes widen and blushed and said "Yes but you said you didn't want to do that."

Naruto said "But you told me you always get what you want and you didn't care if I love you or not, that you would have me."

Ino frowned and said "Yeah, so what's the problem."

Naruto was laughing inside when he saw Inoichi pale face and the shock look on everyone but Ino face and thought "_Never mess with the best Ino."_ and said "No problem, since I don't have a choice, I just came and asked your dad to pass a message to you for tonight before you came to my place. Since you pretty much confirmed everything I guess I better get back to my team meeting place before Kakashi-sensei shows up...but I want to know one last thing, is anyone but you coming tonight. I need to know so I can be ready if I need to prepare for more then one person."

Ino said "No, it's just me tonight and don't be late. I expect you to be ready to make sure we have a good time tonight."

Naruto sighed and said "Since any Hokage has to see to the needs of those under him I guess I have to get use to this now. I'll see you at 7 Ino but please be sure to bring everything we might need that I don't have since you know how hard it is for me to get some things and you already know what I have in my apartment...C-ya later Ino...gramps." as he ran out of the stand.

Murmors broke out as well as whispers as Ino said "C-ya Naruto-kun."

After he was gone Inoichi who was pale walked to the bar and said "Sake...a bottle please."

Ino walked over and said "So what did Naruto-kun want dad."

Inoichi frowned and said "Ino...How big is Naruto."

Naruto blinked and said "What do you mean dad."

Inoichi turned and said loudly "HIS DICK INO, HOW BIG IS HIS DICK." as he unleashed some KI accidently.

Ino became scared and used her hands to show how big Naruto was and Inoichi said "Ino...your an adult in the eyes of the village now and even though you are my little girl I can't tell you what to do...but I don't want any grandkids so I'm going to get you some condums to carry with you so when you and your..._boyfriend..._do it you protected."

Ino said "BUT..."

Inoichi said "NO BUT'S INO. EITHER YOU ACCEPT THE CONDUMS OR YOU ARE GOING TO BE LOCKED IN YOUR ROOM FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE."

Ino thought "_Why is dad wanting me to have sex...could he..._" and said "Fine...I'll have sex with him and use condums." as she crossed her arms and turned and stomped out.

Inoichi downed a shot of sake as Chouza and Shikaku came over and pat Inoichi on the back and Inoichi said "What am I going to do. How am I suppose to teach her responsibility and to grow up if I baby her...but how can I not baby her when she's..."

Chouza said "If I was you...I would thank Naruto because he came to you for help with Ino before things got out of hand...Some people wouldn't have done that."

Inoichi said "But what am I going to do. I mean he claims he doesn't want to be with Ino."

Shikaku chuckled and said "I wouldn't be to sure about that. He set you up Inoichi."

Inoichi said "What do you mean." as he looked at Shikaku.

Shikaku said "Remember how he wanted the right to chose which questions were asked or answered. He wanted everyone to know that it was Ino who chose everything in thier relationship. I think he's afraid that some of the less open minded people in Konoha would think that Ino was under his control so he came here publically to draw attention to his relationship with her so that way there won't be any problems."

Inoichi thought a moment and said "Son of a bitch."

A female voice behind them said "You boys talking about Kiba." causing all 3 men to turn around and see Tsume Inuzuka there.

All 3 men groaned and Tsume said "I'm so proud of your daughter Inoichi. Maybe I should have Hana talk to her about services."

Inoichi said "What are you doing here Tsume." as he glared at her.

Tsume said "I came to get some steak. Well good luck gramps." as she laughed as she walked away.

Inoichi said "Give me another bottle bartender. I think I'm going to need it."

When Ino got back to the flower shop she blinked and thought "_I could have swore I locked this door."_ as she walked in and saw someone sitting on a stool behind the counter with a cloak on hiding what the person looked like and said "Who are you and what are you doing here."

The figure was covered in smoke showing and Ino saw Naruto sitting there who smirked and said "Hi."

Ino frowned and said "What do you want Naruto."

Naruto said "I just brought you a little gift." as he held up a scroll.

Ino looked at the scroll and asked "What is this."

Naruto said "A map to the secret location where everything from Sasuke apartment is now." causing Ino's eyes to widen and asked "How."

Naruto said "A good prankster never reveals his secrets...Oh, by the way." as he smirked "Paybacks a bitch Ino. C-ya." as he went up in smoke showing Ino that it was a kagebunshin.

Ino glared at the spot Naruto had been moment before and she walked around and sat down and open the scroll and read

**Gotcha Ino,**

**This is an official declaration of a prank war. You started it by using Hinata, waxing me, breaking into my apartment and stealing my stuff before using me to make Sakura and Sasuke jelous. Well 2 can play that game, let's see how you feel after going up against the best. Earlier you fell for my prank because when I went to the BBQ shack I told your dad that you were basically forcing me to become a gigolo who you planned to pimp out which is why you got me the cloths and wax me and a few other things and you fell for it. I also told him that I didn't want to be a daddy yet which is why he was talking about getting you condums. Now you got the reputation of a pimp. Take that princess. You can quit while you are ahead and admit that I am the master or you can try to challenge me and we can see who the best blond is. I've got the balls to win, you felt them earlier, remember...by the way, I'm going to be the HO-kage so that means your the bitch.**

Ino clenched her fist as she finished reading the scroll and to her shock it went up in smoke and she thought "_Game on Naruto-kun. 2 can play this game."_


End file.
